


О чем мечтают бешеные электропони

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, The Habit of Living Alone, Workaholism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Шариф Дженсена любил — вне всяких сомнений.  Но жить вместе — Дэвид оказался не готов.
Relationships: Adam Jensen/David Sarif
Kudos: 8





	О чем мечтают бешеные электропони

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Varda_Elentari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/gifts).



Шариф Дженсена любил — вне всяких сомнений. Душу бы за него дьяволу продал. Умер и воскрес бы ради него.  
Но жить вместе — Дэвид оказался не готов. Он вообще ни с кем не был готов делить свое одиночество — привычное, комфортное.  
Он привык быть один, в горе и радости, в здравии и болезни. Приходить в свою квартиру на Генри-стрит, уединенную, и — чтобы больше никого. Только тишина, только покой.

За пределами этой крепости Шариф был готов работать до изнеможения. До изнеможения спорить по телефону с военными из министерства. Изучать документы до рези в глазах. Пожимать сотни рук, улыбаться, пока зубы не сведет. Разговаривать, просчитывать, снова спорить. Думать — пока в висках не начнет трещать от чужих застрявших фраз.  
Хрипеть под Адамом, когда тот наваливается всем весом. И шептать сорванным голосом ему в шею бессмысленное и нежное.  
Замирать вместе на диване — слыша шаги за дверью и судорожно вспоминая, закрыта дверь или нет. И стараться не засмеяться в голос, уткнувшись друг в друга, пока кто-то настойчиво дёргает ручку...

Но впускать ли Адама в свою квартиру на Генри-стрит, Дэвид сомневался.  
Долго, отчаянно.  
И когда решился — это был сродни тому, чтобы сдать свою последнюю крепость, крепость тишины.

Дэвид объяснил Адаму, в чем сложность.  
Когда он возвращается домой, должно быть тихо. И когда он дома, должно быть тихо. Никаких звуков, скрипа, скрежета, шуршания и прочего, что по словарю может попасть в определение «звук».  
Ему нужна эта гребанная тишина — потому что на работе он по горло сыт разговорами, звонками, спорами и, да, Адам, спорами с тобой тоже.  
И дома Шариф предпочитает  
а) лежать  
б) молча  
в) неподвижно  
г) в тишине  
д) в абсолютной тишине  
— Считай, что я выключаю все батарейки и перехожу в режим ожидания. И я ожидаю, что вокруг меня тоже все вокруг будет тихо и неподвижно.

Адам вроде бы понял. Адам горячо одобрил. Сказал, что другого и не ожидал. Даже бешеные электропони должны подзаряжаться в состоянии непрерывной подачи тока при полном отсутствии внешних функций.  
— Я обо всем позабочусь. Очень тихо. В режиме стелс.

И они рискнули попробовать.  
Кто же знал, что будет так сложно.  
Шариф приходил и ложился на ковер. Погружался в тишину. В безмолвие.  
А Дженсен маячил где-то на периферии. И все время, все время, — ебанные трансформаторы! — звучал!  
Пробумкал в туалет.  
Зашуршал на кухне.  
Заскрипел на кровати.  
Шариф лежал на ковре и страдал.  
Больше не было никакой крепости тишины — был Дженсен. И он звучал.  
Бродил, шуршал страницами книги, звякал посудой, скрипел матрасом, устраиваясь поудобнее...  
Ну все, вроде устроился.  
Должен же наконец угомониться...

Шариф, не открывая глаз, пытался настроиться на нужную волну. Дёргался посекундно, ожидая, что Адам сейчас снова встанет — заскрипит, зашуршит, зазвучит.  
Нет, было тихо.

Тихо.

Тихо.

Дэвид наконец расслабился.  
Его крепость тишины — немая, пустая, одинокая.  
Идеально.

Идеально, да не совсем.  
Шариф снова недовольно закряхтел.  
Дженсен дышал.  
В соседней комнате.  
И Шариф это слышал.  
Не слышал — но знал.

Да ебанные катушки!

Он вскочил с пола — бодрый, взвинченный. Готовый выставить Адама за порог или сбежать сам!  
Но Адам, едва услышав, как Шариф поднялся, подскочил к нему первый.  
Слетел с кровати, роняя книгу на пол, принесся бегом.  
Обрадовался, разулыбался глазами.  
Обнял, начал водить руками по спине. Да ещё так методично, даже ритмично. Вроде ласкал, но как-то странно.  
— Что ты там делаешь? — проскрипел Шариф. — Что ты там наглаживаешь?  
Сердиться, негодовать — сил не было. Адам дышал ему в макушку — живой, горячий, очень плотский. Не эфемерный, не пустой, не немой.  
— Крошки от пиццы стряхиваю, — прошептал в макушку одним дыханием. Не хотел лишний раз зашуметь, зашуршать, заскрипеть.  
Не потому что боялся — а потому что хотел, чтобы Дэвиду с ним было хорошо.  
— Крошки от пиццы, — повторил Шариф. Откуда крошки в его вычищенной, выхолощенной квартире?  
Потом сообразил — Адам же. Там, где Адам, будут крошки, шорохи, шепот и скрип.  
И вообще, жизнь.  
Жизнь.

Шариф обнял Адама в ответ.  
— Что, и на моем седалище крошек больше всего?  
Адам, который уже успел добраться ниже и упоенно тискал задницу босса, сосредоточенно кивнул, задевая губами взъерошенную макушку.  
— Не волнуйся, я обо всем позабочусь. Очень тихо. В режиме стелс.

Шариф обречённо вздохнул.


End file.
